gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugen: The Game
Idea Release Mugen is a fighting Game released on PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PS5, and Xbox One S. Playable Characters DC Universe Batman (1) * Default * Arkham Knight * Injustice * Batman Beyond * Pre-52 * New 52 * Gotham by Gaslight * Azrael * Vampire * Zebra * The Dark Knight Trilogy * Dawn of Justice * Justice League * Green Lantern * Sinestro Corps * 1966 * 1980's * Flashpoint * Zur-En-Arrh * Rainbow * Corsair * Viking * Samurai * Cossack * Knight * Templar * Zulu * Hun * Medjay * Nizari * Spartan * Roman * Mongol * Pirate * Ottoman * Byzantine * Wallachian * Jade Warrior * Shaolin Monk * Mage * Elf * Dwarf * Paladin * Telltale * Premiere: Night Owl * Premiere: Red Robin/Tim Drake Superman (2) * Default * Classic * Justice League * Sacrificial Son * Godfall * Injustice (Main Universe) * Injustice (Regime) * Cyborg * Composite * Man of Steel * Premiere: Jor-El * Premiere: Zod Wonder Woman (3) * Default * Film * Cloak * Diana Prince * Classic * Flashpoint * Pre-52 * Premiere: Hippolyta * Premiere: Circe The Flash (4) * Default * New-52 * Injustice * Film * Premiere: Reverse Flash * Premiere: Zoom Shazam (5) * Default * Injustice * Injustice (Alt) * Classic * Premiere: Mary Marvel * Premiere: The Wizard Cyborg (6) * Default * Film * Teen Titans * Injustice * Premiere: Teen Titans GO * Premiere: Grid Aquaman (7) * Default * Film * Cartoon * Injustice * Injustice (Main Universe) * Premiere: Mera * Premiere: Ocean Master Green Lantern (8) * Default * Film * Red Lantern * Orange Lantern * Yellow Lantern * Blue Lantern * Indigo Lantern * Violet Lantern * White Lantern * Black Lantern * Fallen Lantern * Thunderer * Injustice * Premiere: Saint Walker * Premiere: Indigo-1 * Premiere: Star Sapphire * Premiere: Bleez * Premiere: Larfleeze * Premiere: Sinestro * Premiere: Black Hand * Premiere: Kyle Rayner * Premiere: Guy Gardner Blue Beetle (9) * Default * Injustice 2 * Teen Titans * Reach Warrior Firestorm (10) * Default * Injustice 2 * Animation * Armored Katana (11) * Default * Suicide Squad Film * The Squad * Pre-52 * Premiere: Janissary Azrael (12) * Default * Jean-Paul Valley * Gotham * Michael Lane * Classic (Unmasked) * Premiere: Samurai Dr. Fate (13) * Default * Injustice 2 * Classic * Horus Warrior Swamp Thing (14) * Default * Injustice 2 * Classic * New 52 * Alder Constantine (15) * Default * Television Series * Comics * Injustice 2 The Joker (16) * Default * Tropical * Red Hood * Arkham City * Telltale * Injustice (Insurgency) * Injustice (Society) * Heath Ledger * Jared Leto * Nurse Disguise * Batman Beyond * Mark Hamill * 1966 Lex Luthor (17) * Default * Suit * Warsuit * Inmate * Dawn of Justice * Tuxedo Harley Quinn (18) * Default * Injustice 2 * Suicide Squad * Classic * Arkhamverse Deadshot (19) * Default * Suicide Squad * Suicide Squad: No Helmet * Injustice 2 * The Squad * Classic Deathstroke (20) * Default * The Squad * Teen Titans GO * Injustice (Insurgency) Ra's Al Ghul (21) * Default * Robes * Arkhamverse * Shirtless * Liam Neeson * Premiere Skin: Assassin * Premiere Skin: Talon Talia Al Ghul (22) * Default * Film * Brave and the Bold * Classic * Pre-52 Felix Faust (23) * Default * Brave and the Bold * Constantine * Animation Marvel Universe Iron Man (24) * Invincible * Heroic Age * MK 1 * MK 5 * MK 6 * MK 7 * MK 16 * MK 17 * MK 25 * MK 42 * MK 43 * MK 45 * MK 46 * MK 47 * MK 48 * Old West * War Machine * Iron Patriot * Tactical Force * Tony Stark * Premiere: Rescue * Premiere: Ironheart Captain America (25) * Default * Pilot * Avengers Film * Age of Ultron * Civil War * Nomad * Captain Assyria * Militant * Captain Hydra * Captain America (Cowboy) * Captain Avalon * Steve Rogers * Steve Rogers (Boxing) * Premiere: Roberta Mendoza * Premiere: Bucky Barnes Thor (26) * Classic * Thor: Ragnarok * Thor: Ragnarok (Alt) * Age of Ultron * Hammer * Ragnarok * Infinity War * Premiere: Beta Ray Bill * Premiere: Jane Foster Hawkeye (27) * Classic * Infinity War * Age of Ultron * Avengers * Bowman * Ronin * Agent Clint Barton * Premiere: Kate Bishop Dr. Strange (28) * ANAD * Film * Classic * Astral * Golden * Stephen Strange * Premiere: Ancient One Spider-Man (29) * Classic * Civil War * Infinity War * Homecoming * Trilogy * Symbiote * Spider UK * 2099 * Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Noir * Andrew Garfield * Peter Parker * Peter Parker (Boxer Shorts) * Peter Parker (Parka) * Peter Parker (Trilogy) * Miles Morales * Miguel O'Hara * Premiere: Spider-Gwen * Premiere: Spider-Woman Star-Lord (30) * Default * Ravager * Volume 1 * Gray Top * Classic * Premiere: Nova * Premiere: Darkhawk Squirrel Girl (31) * Default * Infinity * Classic * Film * Premiere: Chipmunk Hunk Rocket Raccoon (32) * Default * Ravager * Volume 1 * Classic * Boxer Shorts (From DeviantArt) * Premiere Skin: Howard the Duck Gamora (33) * Default * Volume 1 * Ravager * Classic * Premiere Skin: Nebula Adam Warlock (34) * Default * Avengers Assembled * Film * Premiere Skin: Ayesha Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games